quizzazfandomcom-20200214-history
AnimeIsLife
Author in Quotev Real NameFrances Age15 StatusAlive Height5'9' Weight''Unknown'' HobbiesWriting,dancing,drawing and hanging out Favorite ColorRed BirthdayDecember 5th NationalityHalf American and Filipino Favorite FoodChicken Favorite RestaurantMcDonald Greatest Fear(s)Enochlophobia- Fear of crowds. Nomophobia- Fear of no wifi or mobile-phone. Motto I'd rather trust and regret than doubt and regret ~Kirigaya Kazuto Favorite Quote(s)I think I'm afraid to be happy, because whenever I'm happy something bad happens. Frances (Ces),'' ''is an author at Quotev.com. She started writing when she was 6, she has made about 8 stories (in Quotev that is) in total. She's joined about 15 groups and made about 3 journals, she's now 15 and has been writing for 9 years. Due to stress and school her writing tends to get confusing and messily written. She lashes out her anger on any person she knows. Due to that, her schoolmates are afraid of her. Appearance Frances has messy brown hair which she doesn't like to brush that often. She has pearly white teeth, and dark brown eyes. Her pupils can be barely seen since her dark brown eyes were dark (If it's not already obvious). Her dark brown eyes would often bore into the someone's eyes whenever they're talking. People would often scatter away if her eyes would bore into theirs. Her brown hair is down until her mid-back, her hair used to be until her waist until her mother had it cut. She would often put her hair in a bun with just an elastic or a bun maker. Frances usually wears a pair of jeans with a plain colored shirt and some converse. She wears a her GAP hoodie whenever she's out of school or on Fridays, from Monday to Thursday she wears her uniform and on Friday she wears casual clothes. Skirts and dresses? Not really her type. She was not a tomboy, but she is a bit boyish. She hasn't worn a dress for a year and a skirt for 3 months. She would often wear a scowl or frown on her face, but she smiles a bit when she wants to; or forced to smile. Personality Frances is an impatient, moody, bitchy, mean, arrogant, aggressive, obnoxious, sarcastic, sassy and not generous person; the list could go on but its way too long. Yes, it's true. When people tell her she's nice she glares at them and click her tongue, it's not that she doesn't want to be called nice. Her friends would make fun of it and keep laughing until they get tired of it. She doesn't back down from anything and would take on the challenge. That was on the outside. In the inside, she was a calm and kindhearted girl who would be generous enough to give you food if you were ever hungry or homeless. It's not that she was hiding her true self from saving her reputation in her school; she was getting tired of people judging her. Frances loves to read stories and make them; she had an aura which seems to be quite scary. People would back down if they were to fight her. Her glare would scare anyone if they kept looking at her eyes. The other sections or classes are scared of her, there was this one time she was walking towards a student. The student started to whimper and cry, he ran away and hit a wall. She loves to shop and talk to people, people she knows that is. She isn't that social actually, she would talk if you talked to her. She loves Starbucks and her drink would always be a Chocolate Chip Cream extra chocolate syrup the size is a Venti. '''She loves her family and friends very much that she would do anything to help them, even though they were a bit annoying. Her friends and sister that is. Frances is a lazy person, if you told her to do something; she would do it if she's motivated. She would do it for food or Starbucks. She's an anti-social person and hates a lot of people. She loves anime and is called the Anime Queen in her school. She would glare at people she hates and would beat them up. Not really beat up that much, she would always insult them with a sarcastic tone or sarcastic comeback. She was known as the '''Master of sarcasm '''at her school. She's the 3rd best fighter and strongest in her school She often wears a scowl on her face and would 'tch' every time laughs at her. Her classmates have never seen her cry, until October 23, 2014 that is. Her classmate was playing with a rubber band and was trying to show it off to Ces, but it went off and hit her in the eye; she looked down and started to cry. Her classmates defended her as she cried as people yelled at her. She loves to play with people's emotions and toy with them, her simple goal was to toy with them and leave them. To her, people were just toys. They toy with her, so she toys with them. '''Abilities Intelligence Frances gets straight A's and B's. She's one of the best in her class, she doesn't study that much because she says "I already know it, it’s easy anyways". Psshhh, yeah right. She's a teacher's pet in 3 subjects. Music, Geometry, and Mathematics. She was surprised when her Math score was higher than her English. Everyone was. She was always good at English and sucked at Math. She would always borrow things from people. Her intelligence would sometimes get the best of her. When she gets an A+ she'd boast about it, even to the nerds. She always stayed with her group of friends and never talked to the Nerds. ''She is a quick thinker and knows how to answer the teacher correctly. She knows each and every country and its capital. '''Strength' Frances is the 3rd best fighter in her school and the 3rd strongest. She would often bully people by grabbing their hair and pull on them, she wouldn't really go as far as her friends did. Her friends would knock people out or let some blood drip out, some would even go as far as beating them up to a pulp and leave a puddle of blood. She just kicked knees and leg or grab their hair, bag or clothing. Her biggest defense was pinching; people were scared of her when she would pinch them. Last person she pinched complained and cried since it hurt like she was being stabbed in the face. Cooking and Baking ' Frances was taught how to cook and bake at the age of 7. Her father had taught her how to bake and her mother taught her how to cook. She would often cook and bake for her family or she would cook or bake if she was ever hungry. Her father was known how to bake pastries, sweets, cakes and more! He also knew how to cook lasagna. Her mother was the cook of the house; she knew how to cook each dish they would say. Yet, she had trouble understanding why they wanted to eat that dish or pastry. '''Writing ' Frances had a passion for writing. She was taught how to write at the age of 6 by her father and mother. She knew each different term of word since she has studied all of it. She taught herself how to write as she was intrigued at the stories she had read. Each day she was getting better the way she wrote. '''Drawing Frances had a passion for drawing. She taught herself how to draw at the age of 5 and now draws anime characters perfectly. Drawing tremendous amounts of anime her parents encouraged her to draw more. She drew anime Characters and would often search in the net for something to draw to ease her boredom. She would have a drawing contest with the best drawer at her school and would win. Due to this, she got punched in the face since their best drawer had hated her for beating her. They gambled on it, if Frances wins she gets $20 bucks and if Courtney (Best Drawer) wins she gets $20 bucks. Half of them voted for Courtney while the other for Frances. Last time Courtney had when Frances screamed at her while everyone backed away and gave their money to her. Lesson learned: never let Courtney win or someone will die. Singing Frances used to be in the choir but switched groups to a band. They performed at their school and other schools, Frances played the guitar while others used the drum, piano, and bass guitars. Until now, Frances voice was kept in shape and sounds better than ever. She used to bribe her friends by singing to them. Trivia * The name Frances literally means "Freedom" * Frances never owned a manga 'till she was 8 years She never owned a manga 'till she was 8 years old. * She started watching Anime when she was 5 * Frances is the 3rd tallest student in her class. * Frances has a habit of threatening people; and she would also do the threat. Frances has owned 4 laptops, 6 phones, 1 iPod, 1 iPad, and 1 Tablet. * She used to kick people she hated but changed it to smacking them on the face with a book. * Everyone in her school is afraid of her. * She calls MATH: Mental Abuse to Human. * She sucks at making jokes * She's good at comebacks. * She's called Master of sarcasm, Anime Queen, Monster or The Horror ' * Her label ''''The Horror''' '''came from Frances by crawling below the tables with her hair casting down her face. * Her label '''Monster came from her classmate because they thought she was and still is a monster. 'Mottos, Quotes or Usual Words ' * "Wait, what?" (Her catchphrase) * "I'd rather eat than kill a person" (Motto) * "HEY! WAIT FOR MEEEE!" (Usual words) * "Sometimes, I hate my life" (Usual words) * "How much weight can a simple promise carry?" (Quote) * "Trusting someone to not hurt you, how idiotic is that?" (Quote) * "Relying on someone to keep a promise, that is pathetic" (Quote) * "After going this far, I can no longer turn back" (Motto) * "Trust and Regret" (Motto) * "Why is so easy to say "I'm okay" but when you say "I'm not okay" it's so hard?" (Quote) * "It's okay if you forget me" (Usual Word)